Oz Is Gone
by shaggzgurl
Summary: OZ is gone and Willow is upset. What happens on Giles' couch?


My friend wanted me to write her a smut story so here it goes  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story :( 

"What's wrong pet?" Spike asked as he watched the red head walk ino the watchers house and flop down on the couch. Her face was red and puffy, like she had been crying. She heaved in a breath and looked over at him chained to the recliner. "Oz left. Told me that he needed to find about all this stuff that has been happening to him. But I know it's because he slept with that she werewolf." Willow said and tears leaked from her eyes. "I just want some one to hold me." She cried. "Come 'ere luv." Spike said and she got up and walked over to him. "Unchain me." He said nicely and she looked at him suspicously. (Don't know if that is spelt right.) "Come on luv, how do you expect me to hold you if I'm chained up?" He asked and gave her a questioning look. She thought it over then shrugged in agreement and pulled the key from the table by the couch. She undid the lock and slowly unwrapped the chains from the chair and then took the same key and uncuffed his hands and feet.

Spike sat on the couch with one leg on the couch and one leg off the couch and Willow sitting in between then with her back to his chest. "One thing I don't understand is, why couldn't he have told me?" She asked moving her hands around in the air then flopped them down on Spikes thighs. "Maybe he loved you too much to tell you." Spike guessed. He heard her sniffle and felt her shoulders slump. "That is what Buffy and Xander said." She told him. She leaned her head forward and he gather up all his courage, grabbed her chin brought her face to the side and kissed the side of her mouth. She looked shocked when he pulled back, but then she moved around and sat straddling him. She kissed him forcefully and pulled his head closer. He put his hands on her hips as they kissed. She lowered her hands and moved them to the front and pulled at the hem of his shirt until it came untucked, then she pulled it up and broke the kiss only to pull it over his head and then resumed the kiss. He began to unbutton her shirt when her hands began to run over his muscular chest. He pushed it off her shoulders and threw it onto the floor. Her hands moved down to the latch on his pants and got it undone then pushed his zipper down. Her body was on fire with need and his was warming up. Butthat was because of her body heat. He undid the clasp on her bra and pulled it off. He broke the kiss and Willow took in some much needed breath as his mouth moved over her jaw, to her neck, to her collar bone and down to her breasts. He licked, bit and sucked on her small mounds and she moaned, grabbed his hair and moved her hips against his.

He pushed her back and then crawled on top of her. She looked up at him with a flushed face, slightly swollen lips, and her bare chest rising and falling with every breath. She moved her hands slowly over his chest and stomach. "Are you sure about this luv?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm not as small as the wolf." He said with a grin. "Spike, would I be topless before you if I wasn't sure?" SHe asked and he gave her his trademake shit-eating grin, "Well, things could change." He said and she laughed. "I'm sure. and I'm never going to stand before you topless for no reason, so you can just forget about that." She said and he laughed. "Ok." He said and moved his left hand down her body to her pants. He undid the button with talent and unzipped them and pushed his hand into them and rubbed his middle finger over her silk covered pussy. She closed her eyes. Her undies were already soaked through. He pulled his hand out and moved so he could pull her pants off. She lifted her hips and he pulled them off along with her panties. She watched as he dropped them to the foor and kneeled down to the couch and lowered his head to her neather lips and kissed then lightly. A shiver ran up her spine and she arched her back off the couch and closed her eyes. He parted her lips with his middle and index fingers and thrust his tongue into her hot opening. She moaned and then opened her eyes and looked at his blonde head between her pale thighs. Soon a warmness began to spread throughout her body and she felt alomost numb for a second then waves of pleasure washed the numbness away and she was bathed in pleasure. "Spike." She moaned. He then climbed up her body and kissed her slowly and then slipped his tongue into her mouth and she could a sweet yet bitter taste on his tongue. She pulled his head closer and wrapped one leg around his waist and urged him to continue with the pleasure. He smiled against her lips and then reached down between them and positioned himself at her entrance. He slid into her slowly and she broke the kiss out of pain. He was stretching her more then she had been stretched more then the first time she had, had sex. She put her head back and closed her eyes against the pain. He stopped moving and let her adjust to his width. Soon she began to relax around him and he pushed in a little further and then felt her tighten around him again and he felt like growling. 'If she keeps squeezing like that I won't even get all the way in before I blow my load.' He thought.

He finally got all the way in and took an uneeded breath to steady himself. All he needed to consentrate, but he decided to show his human side for a bit. SHe opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled. He smiled down at her and began to move with in her. She lifted her head from the couch and kissed him deeply. She felt like the only woman on the whole world that mattered. She felt like she belonged to him the way he showed so much love for her. He moved faster with in her and she moaned into his mouth. He growled into hers as his demon side came forward and his features changed to those of his demon. His ridges slid forward and he broke the kiss and put his head on her shoulder. She moved her hands from his back to his head and moved his face so he looked at her. Dazziling green eyes met glowing yellow ones. "Don't hide." She said and kissed his forehead. He was shocked. All humans were usually afaid of this face. Drusilla didn't even like his demon face. She only liked her 'daddy's'. She moved her mouth down to his and kissed him. She ran her tongue over his fang and cut it. He closed his eyes as her blood ran into his mouth from her tongue. SHe felt the warmth and then the numbness. She pulled away from his mouth and rested her head against the arm of the couch. He sped up as he felt his own climax coming on. She felt the waves and screamed out his name in pleasure. He moved his head to the crook of her neck and bit into her neck. He drank from her as his climax hit him. He finished drinking and pulled his teeth from her neck and licked at the wound until it stopped bleeding. He looked into ther eyes and saw them sparkling. He let his human features slide back into place and his cold blue ones met her bright green ones. He pulled from her and sat on the couch. She sat up and frowned at him. "What?" She asked hoping beyond hope that he didn't think of that as just a 'good shag.' "We just had sex on the watchers couch." He said with a smile on his face. Her face turned to one of shock as she stood and looked down at the couch. "Oh my goddess. We did." She said and looked at him. "Want to do it in his bed?" He asked with a shit-eating grin in his face. "No, we shouldn't, we shouldn't." She told hm. "How about on his counter?" He asked and she glared at him. "No, we are not having sex again..." She said and Spike's fell. "... in Giles' house." SHe said with a smile. Spike just grinned at her. "I'll be back tomorrow." She said and began to pick up her clothes. He joined her and soon she had him chained back to the chair. She kissed him and just as she pulled away the gang came into the house.


End file.
